The life origins of Emily Griffin
by Family Guy Fan writer 15
Summary: Meet Emily Violet Jane Griffin, an adoptable OC for storyteller, she is daughter of Peter Griffin and Margret Chevapravatdumrong. This story takes place before and at the beginning of storytellr's Family Guy JT "The Cleveland-Loreta Quagmire."
1. Emily's Introduction

15 years ago, Young Peter Griffin had left "The Drunken Clam" very drunk, he got into his car and drunk drives to the wrong house.

YOUNG PETER: Hey Lois, I home from the clam!

A woman who lives in this house goes by the name of Margaret Chevapravatdumrong was sitting in the couch and then noticed Peter.

YOUNG MARGARET: Who the hell are you?

YOUNG PETER: Oh come on, don't you remember me? I'm you husband.

YOUNG MARGARET: Whoever you are, I'm not married, get out of my house you drunken slob!

YOUNG PETER: Come on Honey, I just want to mate with you, you know I get Horney every night.

Young Peter took young Margret to her bedroom and starts to have sex off screen.

YOUNG MARGARET: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP IT! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Young Margret then kicks Peter out of her house.

YOUNG MARGARET: And stay out of my house you drunken messed up rapist!

YOUNG PETER: Rapist? Why would I even rape you? Your my wife, Lois.

YOUNG MARGARET: I'm not your wife, and my name is not Lois, who ever that is, my name is Margaret!

YOUNG PETER: (To himself) Oh crap I've got the wrong house.

Young Peter went back to his car.

YOUNG PETER: Sorry for the misunderstanding, Margaret, or…or… whoever you are. I guess I took a wrong turn since I'm drunk. I'm Peter by the the way, Peter *Hic* Griffin.

Young Peter drove away still drunk.

YOUNG MARGARET: (To himself) Fat drunken slob...

Young Margaret went back into her house, she decided to let it go since he's only drunk and never meant to mate with the wrong person, nine months later, Young Margaret gave birth to her first child, a daughter who goes by the name, Emily Violet Jane Chevapravatdumrong.

* * *

The Present day

Emily's POV

My name is Emily Violet Jane Lovegood, I was formally called Chevapravatdumrong. I resided in a small city of Providence, Road Island. Life was good back then, I wake from my bed and come to my kitchen for breakfast and give a good morning greeting to my mother, Margaret Lovegood.

EMILY: Morning mom!

I said to her./p

MARGARET: Morning sweety.

She would say back. She is one nice housewife and a great cook, I too can cook, it's in my gene, I once had a part time summer job at McBurgertown.

EMILY: Morning Dad!

I said to my father, Wilbur Lucius Lovegood.

WILBUR: Morning to you too, Emmy.

He was a very nice dad, although he's always busy with his business, he works as an executive for Cheesie Charlie's,

EMILY: Hey Jacky

And finally my little brother Jack Niel Lovegood.

JACK: Morning sis, I head that for dinner tomorrow is that we'll be having sewer rats cooked on the barbecue with a drop of feces on the side.

EMILY: JACK!

JACK: Relax sis, I'm only kidding.

He is such a teaser and a comedian, he always makes me laugh. after I get my breakfast, walk down the stairs of my appartment and then get on the bus for Providence High School, I'm in my second year, I have been on of the most likable students at Providence High, I have been a top student for cooking, archery, history and drama. I also enjoy making video blogs about myself and throughout my life sometimes when I feel like doing it, each time I make one, I would post them on youtube. My life was good, but today, things are about to change,

* * *

I was in the back seat on the driver side of a Mercedes sedan, I was sitting back listening to "Weenie and the Butt."

BUTT: This is "Weenie and the Butt" live, at Quahog's new Hotel, penthouse restaurant on 97.1.

CHORUS: _WQHG, 97.1_

BUTT: And that was "Material Girl" by Madonna. So what do we have coming up Weenie?

WEENIE: Well, Quahog's stand up comedian Styler Bootsy is will preform a live stand up act tonight at this restaurant. Oh, but it looks like everyone's leaving.

BUTT: Already? But they haven't got their authentic meal yet.

WEENIE: Excuse me, but why are you leaving? Didn't you know you haven't eaten yet?

HOLDEN CAULFIELD: Well, to answer this. Why would anyone want to watch Styler Bootsy's performance? Everyone hates him because he's never a funny person because he's nothing but a Phony! A big fat PHONEY!

WEENIE: Ooh, we forgot about his comedic rating, they always tell because, "He no funny!" Butt Slame!

[Cartoon sound effects was then heard.]

We were on our way to Newport when suddenly,

EMILY: OH MY GOD!

I shouted, a car full of drunk prep boys accidentally, crashed at my car, after it happened, I was blacked out for who knows how long I've been out.


	2. Quahog Hospital

Emily's POV

I was awakened and everything looks blurry around, I don't hear anything except for beeping sounds which you would hear on a heart monitor, then I heard a voice.

DR. HARTMAN: Well, looks like little miss knockout has finally awake. Nurse, tell the morgue to cancel, it turns out she's recovering

NURSE: Yes Sir.

EMILY: *groaned* Ugh, what happened, where am I?

My blurry vision became focused after I asked.

DR. HARTMAN: Why your in the Quahog Hospital?

I was attached to an IV, my head and my arm was bandaged, I'm cladded in a turquoise hospital shirt and a strange padded feeling in the crotch.

EMILY: Who are you?

DR. HARTMAN: Oh come on, don't you remember me? I'm Dr. Elmer Hartman. (To himself) Great, I'm going to have to report that she has amnesia.

EMILY: Doctor, I can remember very well, I don't have amnesia. I'm Emily Violet Jane Lovegood, I'm born in Providence, Rhode Island, My favorite color is purple, my favorite food is Pepperoni Pizza, My parents names are- Wait, were are my parents?

DR. HARTMAN: (To himself) Oh, guess she don't have amnesia. (To Emily) How come you don't remember me?

EMILY: First off, I never even visited you, second, I asked you a question, where's my parents?!

DR. HARTMAN: Who's parents?

EMILY: My Parents! Wilbur and Magaret Lovegood...

DR. HARTMAN: Oh them? Well Im sorry I have to say this but, your parents and your brother are dead.

EMILY: What?!

DR. HARTMAN: They died in a car crash you in, they're now at the morgue, but we can't see them.

EMILY: What, why?

DR. HARTMAN: For one thing, I'm banned from going in there and they don't allow any visitors in there.

I started to cry after hearing this.

DR. HARTMAN: There there, we're sorry this happened to you.

EMILY: (Sobbing) Why would they have to go so soon?! I now lost my family, and now I won't be able to see them again!

DR. HARTMAN: (To himself) Poor girl. (To Emily) Please don't cry Ms. Griffin, because if you cry, (sobbing) It makes me want to cry too!

a few seconds later, I stopped crying in and got confused.

EMILY: Wait, Griffin? Why did you call me Griffin.

Dr. Hartman stopped crying.

DR. HARTMAN: Oh about that, Wilbur Lovegood isn't your biological father.

EMILY: What? Of course he is!

DR. HARTMAN: No, he isn't, your DNA doesn't even match with Wilbur's, you family record said that your mother married him two years after you we're born.

EMILY: How can you tell?

DR. HARTMAN: Your family records and your birth certificate.

Dr. Hartman show me my birth certificate and it shows my name, birth, and my mothers name, but father's name wasn't on it. instead, it say's "Some random drunk fat guy."

EMILY: "Some random drunk fat guy"? So your saying my mother was raped?

DR. HARTMAN: Actually, your mother's medical record said that this fat guy was drunk and matted with her by mistake and thought he came home and called her 'Lois', she had to let it go because he was drunk, so when you were knocked out, we've took a bit of your DNA to match with the DNA to find your biological father and of course, we found him.

EMILY: So, who's my real father?

DR. HARTMAN: Why, your father of course is Peter Griffin.

I then looked at again and ponder.

EMILY: (To herself) Mom... why didn't you tell me in the first place?

Death opened the door and came into my room.

DEATH: So where's to the dead corpse of Emily Violet Jane Griffin?

DR. HARTMAN: Sorry Death, false alarm, Emily Griffin is still alive and recovering.

DEATH: Oh, then I guess it's only three bodies who died in that car crash.

Death walks out the door and left.

EMILY: So when will I be out?

DR. HARTMAN: Oh, you be out and recovered in a week and right now, it smells like you need a change.

EMILY: Change, what do you mean by that?

DR. HARTMAN: Well due to the effects from that car accident, your bowls lost control which mean you are permanently incontinent, which is why it be best for you to wear some protective undergarments.

EMILY: What!?

I flapped the covers off and saw that I was wearing an adult diaper, so that's why I felt some padding at the crotch, also when I was chatting with Dr. Hartman I found out I've soiled myself unaware.

EMILY: How is this even possible?

DR. HARTMAN: Like said, your incontinent, speaking of which,

Dr. Hartman spoke though a communicator on the wall.

DR. HARTMAN: Nurse, you might want to come up, young Emily Griffin here need's changing.

NURSE: (From the intercom) Yes, Doctor.

EMILY: Why do I have to wear that?! It makes me look absolutely ridiculous, and also I crapped myself due to medical condition, I look like such a fool...

DR. HARTMAN: I'm sorry this happened to you, but you have no other option but to wear these 24/7.

EMILY: But I don't want anybody to see me in this, if the did, I'll be the laughing stock in Rhode Island...

DR. HARTMAN: Well, if you don't want to be embarrassed, why don't you wear a dress?

EMILY: Well… I could go with that...

The Nurse came in a few minutes later and then unfastened the tabs from my undergarment and then started to wipe me.

EMILY: So my father all this time is a fat guy named Peter Griffin?

DR. HARTMAN: Why yes.

EMILY: How did you know him anyway?

DR. HARTMAN: Well, he always comes here with his family, and when your mother's family record said that "Some fat man" has mated with your mother thinking it's "Lois", then it became obviously Peter Griffin.

EMILY: What makes you think it's him?

As I asked, my nurse had fastened my fresh adult diaper on me.

DR. HARTMAN: Well, it was obvious since he's the only fat guy in town who has wife named Lois.

EMILY: I guess it makes sense...

* * *

A week has passed since I have woken up from my coma, both my arm and head got better since I no longer need my bandagers or my IV, but I'm still cladded in a disposable undergarment, I now feel humiliated since I had no choice but to wear them permanently. Today's my day for me to leave this hospital. Just then, Dr. Hartman came in.

DR. HARTMAN: Good morning Emily, I see your all up and about.

EMILY: Indeed I am but I'm kind of nervous when I leave this hospital.

DR. HARTMAN: I understand you didn't want to go because of… 'that', but we know that this place isn't a place for people to live.

EMILY: I understand that, but I don't want anyone to notice my adult diaper, do have a dress for me to wear when I go out.

DR. HARTMAN: Well you are going to be wearing a black dress today because your going to be attending your family's funeral.

Just then, a man wearing a pair of glasses came in holding a black dress on its hanger.

WEINSTEIN: Hello Emily.

EMILY: Uh, hi, who might you be?

WEINSTEIN: I am Max Weinstein, accountant, I'm hear to take you to the funeral and help you move.

EMILY: Move, where?

DR. HARTMAN: After I told Mr. Weinstein and the Court about this, they agreed to let you move in with you biological father, Peter Griffin.

EMILY: I'm moving in with my real dad, are you sure about this?

DR. HARTMAN: Why yes, he's a real nice guy with his loving wife Lois, his kids, Meg, Chirs and Stewie, and two amnesic guys John and Tyler.

WEINSTEIN: I also know him because I once helped him get back his money he used by volcano insurance.

EMILY: Volcano insurance?

WEINSTEIN: It's a phony insurance that this salesman sold your father to.


	3. The Funeral and a New Home

Emily's POV

Mr. Weinstein and I left the hospital and we got into his black sedan and he drove me to the Quahog Cemetery, I was already prepared in my black dress along with black eyeliners and dark purple lipstick and some dark purple hair dye on part of my hair, my family was there, my grandparents, my Aunt Joyce, some of my old friends, some of my parents' friends and Mayor Adam West was there.

EMILY: Adam West?

MAYOR WEST: Why hello there citizen.

EMILY: First off, I have enjoyed your old TV show, "Batman", second, why are you at my parent's funneral?

MAYOR WEST: Oh I didn't come here to attend a funeral, I came here to visit one of my cat's grave.

He walk over to his cat's tombstone.

MAYOR WEST: (Sobbing) I still miss you Snookie!

Dark clouds loom over as everyone I know made a few dedicated speeches about my mom, my step-dad and my brother, then it was my turn for the speech.

EMILY: I never knew something like this would ever happen to them, I will alway miss them even if they're in my heart, I had a perfect childhood with them until the were gone, now my childhood is over. Jack, you have been the funniest brother I've ever known, I can always remember them. Dad, or should I say Wilbur, you have been a good father to me, even when I found out your not my biological father, and Mom, (Tears swell up in her eyes) I will miss you most, I will always love you, you've everything I needed to know and so I just have to say, "Goodbye mother, you've always been with me".

Once I finished my speech, the bagpipe player preformed "Amazing Grace" which was heard in "Star Trek: Wrath of Khan" as it rains while the coffins were being lowered to their holes as I tossed a rose down to each of their coffins.

* * *

Once the funeral's over, Mr. Weinstein drove me to my house, or should I say "My former House", when I got there, I changed out of my funeral dress and look for something different to wear since I used to wear a pink sleeveless crop top and a pair of jeans originally but now that I'm cladded in disposable undergarments, I had to wear something different to hide it. So I decided to wear a pink dress which can go down to my knees, some long black and purple striped tube socks, and a pair of black mary-jane shoes, the funny thing about me wearing this dress with stockings and a strip of purple hair, I kinda look like an average teenage girl in the 1980s (Man I miss those days) except for the fact that I'm wearing adult diapers due to the fact I'm incontinent. After I changed into my dress, I packed up everything I needed, my clothes, my light purple hair dye, my DVD collections and my old family picture which is on my mom's desk in her bedroom, when I looked a it for a minute, tears trickled down my cheek. Also I found my mom's old sapphire necklace, it is small and thin, my mother used to wear it during her wedding, I decided to put in on around my neck so I could remember her in love and respect. Once my bags we're packed up, I place them in Mr. Weinstein's trunk and then we drove away, it was still raining out.

WEINSTEIN: Is that all you gonna need?

EMILY: Not quite, I'm also gonna need my bed, my TV and my PC computer.

WEINSTEIN: I'll have the movers take them to your new house once they give you your own room, if it's alright.

EMILY: Thanks.

After a thirty minute drive, We then took a stop at Goldman's Pharmacy because I had to take Dr. Hartman's advice to buy myself some undergarments.

MORT GOLDMAN: Why Hello, welcome to Goldman's Pharmacy, I'm Mort Goldman, what can I get you?

EMILY: Uh, Hi, I'm hear to buy some disposable undergarments for the incontinence.

MORT GOLDMAN: Oh, so you want to buy a pack of adult diapers, over on isle 2.

EMILY: Thanks.

I went over to isle 2 and picked out their store brand in size medium, then I payed him $36.39

MORT GOLDMAN: Thanks for stopping by Goldman's Pharmacy.

After I paid, I carried them out and put them in the trunk and moved on to my destination.

* * *

5 minutes had passed until we arrived at our destination, 31 Spooner Street.

WEINSTEIN: Here we are, 31 Spooner Street, your new home.

He got out his car holding his umbrella, opened the trunk and took out my bags and then opened my door and then I came out shelter under his umbrella, It was a very nice house I've ever seen, it was yellow with blue shingles, a red door and a screen patio, we walked to their door and he rang the door bell and then I heard two voices behind the door, one sounded like a British man, and the other sounded like an ordinary gentleman.

STEWIE: Could somebody get the door?

BRIAN: I got it.

Then the door opened to reveal a white dog standing on two legs.

BRIAN: Mr. Weinstein, I didn't expect to see you, who this young lady?

EMILY: Hi, I'm Emily Lovegood, is your owner home?

STEWIE: Brian, who's at the door?

BRIAN: It's Mr. Weinstein and a teenage girl named Emily Lovegood.

STEWIE: That Jewish accountant and a girl we don't know?

WEINSTEIN: Is Mr. Griffin home?

The white dog then noticed a red car drove up to their driveway driven by a fat man wearing glasses, a white shirt and green pants who came out of his car.

BRIAN: He is now. (To Peter) Hey Peter, Mr. Weinstein's here to see you!

Then the fat man came up to Mr. Weinstein as a woman with short red hair and a triangular nose in a size of sandwich wearing a light green shirt and beige pants came down the stairs.

PETER: Mr. Weinstein, It's so good to see you again, who is this girl your with?

WEINSTEIN: This is Emily Violet Jane Lovegood, she's your biological daughter.

Then everyone else stared at me in shock.

STEWIE: She WHAAAAAAAAT?!

PETER: I have another daughter?

LOIS: Peter, how did you get another daughter, have you been cheating on me?!

PETER: No Lois, I would never cheat on you, honest, how would I know if I hook up with another woman, I don't remember all that.

WEINSTEIN: Well your record said that 15 years ago, you have but you don't remember it because you were drunk.

PETER: Oh… I didn't realize that, but still, how can it be me? It could've been someone else.

WEINSTEIN: Well, to make you more convinced, I've got her blood test results, and it proves that you are his father.

Peter looked at my results and found what Mr. Weinstein said is true.

PETER: Holly Crap! She really is my daughter after all!

LOIS: Anyway, why is she her?

EMILY: I'm going to be moving in because last week, my old family died in a car accident.

LOIS: *gasps* Oh my god...

PETER: You poor girl… How did this happen?

EMILY: I was on my way to Newport until some drunk frat boys, crashed into my old family's car, I was in that car accident too but luckily, I survived but sadly due to my injuries, I ended up permanently incontinent.

LOIS: Oh my God, I'm so sorry to hear that, you are gladly welcome to stay.

PETER: But Lois, where will she sleep? There's no room for her to sleep in.

LOIS: Well for now, she will be sleeping in my piano room where I teach my Piano lessons until we've added another room for her in the basement.

WEINSTEIN: Well I better go now, I have work tomorrow, and Mr. Griffin, once your house expansion's finished, let me know so I can have the movers bring in her stuff will you?

PETER: Sure thing, Mr. Weinstein.

WEINSTEIN: And Emily, good luck with your new home.

EMILY: Thank you, Mr. Weinstein.

Mr. Weinstein left the house as I placed my bags in the middle of the floor.

PETER: So, Emily Lovegood, or should say 'Griffin' since I'm your father, welcome to Family, since you know me and my wife, or should I say "you new mother, Lois".

EMILY: Please to meet you, "Mom".

LOIS: I am glad to have another daughter.

PETER: Not to forget she's more beautiful then Meg.

LOIS: Peter...

PETER: And I see you've already met my dog Brian.

BRIAN: Nice to meet you, Emily.

LOIS: And your baby brother, Stewie. (To Stewie) Say hi to your new sister, Stewie.

STEWIE: Big deal, so what I have another sister?

EMILY: Why would you say something like that?

STEWIE: Well it's because I don't care and- What the duce is this?

Stewie holds up the helm of my dress and looks under it.

STEWIE: Is that a diaper your wearing?

EMILY: HEY!

LOIS: Stewie, that's a naughty baby!

Lois carries Stewie.

LOIS: I'm sorry for what Stewie did to you.

EMILY: It's fine Mom, this is something I better get used to.

STEWIE: This is unbelievable, I have another sister who is fifteen and still in diapers, who would've thought I would inspect such a thing? I'm starting to get more interesting then that time I teleported John into one of his video games.

**CUTAWAY**

Stewie was playing Super Mario Brother instead, he's playing John instead of Mario.

JOHN: This isn't funny Stewie, get me out of this game!

STEWIE: Not to worry J-man, You'll be out of here, once you've defeated the boss...

JOHN: Boss? What boss?

John approached Bowser.

BOWSER: Well well well, look who we have here...

JOHN: Oh crap...

Bowser blew fire breath a John and John lost a life.

Stewie laughs at John losing one life.

**CUTAWAY ENDS**

Peter then showed me Chris' room.

PETER: This is your brother, Chris.

EMILY: Hi Chris, hey um, Chris, why are you scared?

CHRIS: There's an evil monkey in my closet!

The camera zooms at the monkey angrily pointing at Chris.

PETER: Don't mind him, he talks crazy.

I moved on to Meg's where a girl a year older then me wearing glasses, a pink beanie, a pink shirt and blue pants laying on her stomach texting on her phone.

PETER: And over in this room is Meg, she's your ugly sister...

EMILY: Why would you call Meg ugly?

PETER: Because it's Meg and nobody care.

MEG: You know I can hear you.

PETER: Shut up Meg.

JOHN: (Offscreen) Hey don't tell her to shut up.

PETER: That's John, he lives in the basement with his friend Tyler.

MEG: Hey dad, who's that with you?

EMILY: I'm your sister, Emily Griffin.

MEG: My sister? Oh… my god, I can't believe this, I have a sister!

PETER: Let's move on now.

Peter pushes me away from Meg's room.

EMILY: But I didn't even get the chance to know her.

We then came to the Basement where John and Tyler's bedroom was set up.

PETER: In here, is our basement, we made this into a bedroom for John and Tyler.

EMILY: Wow, that's some fine improvement in here.

PETER: I know, I helped them set it all up and since you moved in, were going to build another bedroom down here.

We then came back up in our living room, John and Tyler were there with Stewie.

PETER: Hey guys, we've got another family member in the house, this is my daughter Emily Griffin. (To Emily) Emily, this John and Tyler.

EMILY: Hi.

JOHN: Wait, you have another daughter?

TYLER: How was that even possible?

PETER: Well, fifteen years ago when I was drunk, I had sex with another woman by mistake.

TYLER: You what?

JOHN: Oh, shame on you Peter.

STEWIE: Yeah, that's totally grouse man.

JOHN: Why would you do something like that?

PETER: Hey, cut me some slack, I was only drunk, okay? Just let it go already…

TYLER: Fine...

PETER: Anyway, so Emily, what do think of this place?

EMILY: I think I'm going to like it here.

Just then, the doorbell rang and Lois answered to reveal a slightly fat African-American man in a yellow shirt and blue pants.

LOIS: Oh Hi Cleveland.

PETER: Hey, what are you doing here?

CLEVELAND: Oh Loretta kicked me out.

LOIS: Oh Cleveland, I am so sorry, you can stay in here as long as you like.

JOHN: Are you sure about this Mrs. Griffin? I mean, your new daughter had just move in.

PETER: Cleveland sit down, I want to sing a little song that uh… kept me going when I had troubles.

Peter then starts to play his guitar.

PETER: _We were at the beach_

_Everybody had, matching towels_

_Somebody went, under a dock_

_and there they saw, a rock!_

_But it wasn't a rock,_

_It was a rock lobster!_

_Rock lobster!_

_Rock lobster!_

Peter then stopped playing his tune and giggled.

PETER: Yeah, your gonna be okay...

(If you want to see what happens next, read **storytellr**'s "Family Guy JT" episode "The Cleveland Loreta Quagmire" when it's out.)

**THE END**

_Author's Note: John and Tyler are owned by __**storytellr**__ ( _ u/5780169/storytellr_ )_


	4. Epilogue: Inside Family Guy

The following epilogue chapter is an inspiration based on the episode; 'Inside Family Guy'

[Emily was in her dressing room dying her hair strip for the next episode when a knock came on the door and James Woods came in.]

JAMES WOODS: Hello Emily, are you in there?

EMILY: James, Hi, I didn't expect to see you in here, come in.

JAMES WOODS: So Emily I'm here to ask you for behind the scenes, What's it like to be on 'Family Guy'?

EMILY: Well, It's been a huge start for me, years ago around the time on Season 4, before you made your debut. I always wanted to be on TV ever since I was a little girl, during my quest, me and my family end up in a car accident which left me incontinent.

JAMES WOODS: So, your saying your really incontinent? I thought this was all an act.

EMILY: It was no act, If you don't believe me, ask Stewie.

[Cuts to Stewie]

STEWIE: What she said was true, at first I thought it was hysterical to me, I mean a teenage girl in diaper? But the shooting on 'The Courtship of Stewie's Father', I soon found out why and then I suddenly felt sorry for her.

[Cuts back to Emily]

EMILY: I though I would be a goner, but then faith came to me, my father was reading the newspapers that shows an add for auditioning for 'Family Guy'. Ever since my medical condition, I was nervous. During the interview, I did some tryouts until I accidentally trip and fell on my back and then my undergarment was exposed, I felt so embarrassed, but the executive said to me that I got the part, I was booth amazed, shocked and confused and they explained to me that me in this undergarment could show some the people reality about my disability and I should embrace it, after I got on my first episode, it felt like a dream come true to me, even when my real family are proud of me.

[Cuts to the Lovegood Family]

WILBUR: We've always been proud of our girl.

MARGARET: I've always knew my angel would one day become a TV star.

JACK: I may appreciate her for being on TV, although I sometimes feel jealous about it.

[Cuts back to Emily]

JAMES WOODS: So what are your thoughts on working on the show right now?

EMILY: To me, it's always the same, me an incontinent girl acting on the show as an incontinent girl. I aways enjoy working with John, Tyler and Brian, but me with Meg and Stewie are very tight, I always hang out with these two. Although for Peter, he doesn't hang out without me offset lately.


End file.
